Ten Cents' Big Test
This is how Ten Cents' big test goes in The Tug Bigg City Marathon. Ten Cents: Okay. This is it. O.J.: Ready, Ten Cents? Ten Cents: Yeah, I'm ready, O.J. It's just that I think I might fail. What if something goes wrong? Big Mac: Nothing'll go wrong, Ten Cents. All you can do is try your best. Ten Cents: I'll give it try. But I think I won't do it. Announcer: Okay, folks. Get ready because what you are about to see is none other than the First Star switcher himself, Ten Cents! cheering Zorran: You've gotta be kiddin' me. That switcher is gonna race? Zak: Seriously. With a bumper that large? Zebedee: He probably races that old slowcoach behind him. laughing O.J.: Hey, who are you calling slowcoach?! I'll show how slow you Z-Stacks are if you don't shut your mouths. Top Hat: O.J. don't lower yourself to their level. Sunshine: Alright, Ten Cents. Show 'em what you've got. Rainbow Dash: You can do it, T.C. Ten Cents: Alright, here goes nothing. his engine Okay, I'm ready. green light comes on and Ten Cents chugs off Ryan F-Freeman: This will be fun. O.J.: Come on, Ten Cents! Matau T. Monkey: You can do it! YAHOOO!!Sci-Twi's amulet on Ryan and Sci-Twi Sunshine: Keep going, Ten Cents! Cents kept going as Ryan and Sci-Twi transform into Dark Ryan F-Freeman and Midnight Sparkle Ten Cents: Ok! himself You can do this. Don't let what the Z-Stacks say get to you. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, Ten Cents! Z-Stacks are the worst! Zorran: sarcastically Dark Ryan's right, Ten Cents! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I heard that! Zorran: So what? Ryan growls Ten Cents: I can do this! I have to. Midnight Sparkle: Go on, Ten Cents! Dark Ryan Cents passes the test Dark Ryan F-Freeman: He did it! Yeah! Midnight Sparkle I knew he could do it, Midnight. Sunshine: Well done, Ten Cents. Matau T. Monkey: Meg Griffin and Master Ryan are so happy for you, Ten Cents. Ten Cents: Thanks, Matau. Your master looks so good as.. uh. Who is he? holds a sign that says "Dark Ryan F-Freeman." Ten Cents: Wow! Are you Midnight Sparkle's boyfriend, Dark Ryan? Ryan nods Crash Bandicoot: How can you be sure, Dark Ryan? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Crash. I have a relationship with her when I was created. nods then saw Dark Ryan kissing Midnight Sparkle Ten Cents: Well. That's romantic. Anyways,his throat coach, who's in the race? Coach: Uh, you of course. Sunshine: You're in, Ten Cents. I can't believe it. Captain Hook: Ye be so happy, Ten Cents. I'll keep you company. Top Hat: whistles Hey! Everyone! You're not gonna believe this! Ten Cents is in the race. Pie blows a party blower with Evil Anna Rainbow Dash: I can't believe it, Ten Cents. You're going to cross oceans thousands of miles. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I'll help him overcome obstacles and understand magic with my girlfriend. the others throw interesting remarks at him, Ten Cents becomes worried Dark Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter? Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts